godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cloverfield monster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cloverfield monster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 00:20, June 25, 2010 Inspiration You inspired me to make an Ask Destoroyah blog.-DestoroyahFreak 22:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm an inspiration? Yippee!!! - Signed, The Cloverfield Monster You inspired me as well.-Mothra2000 23:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) And me!!GojiraFan96 16:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) stop please please stop making fun of my blog--Jojozilla 23:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand Why won't anyone check out or reply to my blogs?-Confused, The Cloverfield Monster Blog Please check out my Ask Fawful blog.-DarkFawful 16:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) helloooooooo. GojiraFan96 16:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Go to the battle arena chat and wait for Gojira.-Mothra2000 16:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Is my clover reinvention really sad?-DarkFawful 23:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It is a little bit. Considering I was portrayed as a 5 year old child. I did shed a little tear.-Clover That's what I was going for. Some of them get sadder with frankensteins re invention coming soon.-DarkFawful 23:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Clover. Did you see who I added to my reinventions?-DarkFawful 19:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi,Check out my wiki. My wiki: http://geoandsonia.wikia.com/wiki/GeoXSonia_Wiki -ILoveSoniaStrumm 23:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Another Greeting Hello, How are you?-ILoveSoniaStrumm 17:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I am doing well. -Clover Also my wiki I mentioned earlier is for people 18 and up with the only fanfic on their being that rating.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 17:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi. They call you Clover right? Well I needed to tell you Mothra won't be on for the rest of the day.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's too bad. And Clover is Cloverfield Monster for short. -Signed, The Cloverfield Monster Were you really that surprised I'm a boy.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Not Like VERY VERY suprised, but I was suprised a little bit-Clover Why?-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's just...my instincts told me you might be a girl-Clover Oh. Ok.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) somthing WHERE ARE YOU!! Yah, where are you and everyone else! Metroid101 15:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I know. why don't you and anyone else go to Godzilla RPG Battles Wiki anymore?!?!?! I STILL GO THERE!!!!GojiraFan96 15:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I went there! Just no one commented back so I left Metroid101 21:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHH Seriously!!! Metroid101 05:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Why?? Why were you blocked?? I didn't see it on your userpage... thats against the wikia rules 19:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, its probably vandalism ... Don't vandal EVER! Its bad... But did you know that my friend is in Degrassi the new generation, but she is now in a show called Vamp Diaries. Glad to see you back ... You missed a bit on the wikia, like I'm write now writing my Adminship Paragraph and my Daikaiju Reinvented is being written as a Fanfiction by me :D 19:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What were you doing and where?? Maybe I can get you unblocked 19:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you were posting Fanfiction... Unlike here, some wikia's don't like Fanon... They want you to stop doing that. 19:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just told the Degrassi Wikia, but I don't see any edits that you made on the Transformers Wikia... so, Did you use an IP address as in, not logged in?? 19:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Then can you give me a link to the Wikia(s) that you think you got blocked on 19:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Here, go to this http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome, and tell them your problem, they will help you 20:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay this is what they said "The name of the blocking admin should be on the block notice your friend receives when trying to edit a page. The one who blocked your friend would be the best person to talk to. =)" ... Please go find this admin and come back and tell me 20:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) did it work or are you still having a problem is your Wikia working or are you still having a problem 20:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Clover. If you see this message I've done some awesome things to my reinventions.-DarkFawful 21:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) is it blocked here? or when you go here is it always working? because some of the wikias you go to are blocking you for maybe things you have done. 23:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) What you did to the Gigan page is a reason why you might be blocked... Vandalism is Prohibited on Wikia, don't do it. There are consequences and one is BLOCK or worse BAN ... If I see you vandal 3 times, I have no choice but to block, and I don't want to block a friend. 23:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) well for one thing sign posts with 4 ~ and secondly, I don't think they want Godzilla into their story, you should first ask an admin to see what is right or wrong on a wikia first. 23:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) you still there? 23:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you see my newest reinventions? you missed a lot 23:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) i did, its pretty epic! I am signing out for tonight, so I hope you won't vandalize again because I will have to block you! Please stay here and have an awesome time! 00:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) want to be friends write back Which one? Um clover, which cloverfield monster are you I don't mean to be rude or nuthin' but there are two clovers in cloverfield, The one that riped of statue of liberty's head and one the kills Hud, which one are you? plz write back -- Zilla109 (talk) 07:24, december 30, 2010 Cloverfield 2 Hey Cloverfield Monster, get this, I was looking up your movie (cloverfield) and I found on youtube a trailer for Cloverfield 2! So there is gonna be one! GF 00:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) do u want to... do u want to be my freand (i do not no how to spell it)Groverfeild101 5 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2